Ichitake Momonosuke
Name: Ichitake Momonosuk Birthplace: Somewhere, Japan Age: Lost count after 900, looks to be about 20. Gender: Male Hair Color: Icy Blue Eye Color: Icy Blue Fighting Style: His doll uses Ice techniques. Controlling ice. His fighting style is Gladiator. Doll: Saphire Doll Description: Ice Wolf, Her eyes are Ruby Red, her fur is made of Absolute Zero Ice. She stands as tall as Ichitake's Shoulders, she is very large and has quite the attitude, especially towards women Ichitake meet. Background: Ichitake was born in Somewhere, Japan. He was orphaned, at these times the romans who were the main power, had a trade route with Japan. Ichitake was traded for an apple to a Roman Slaver. He worked for this slaver and they noticed that he didnt age and they shunned him for it, always being small. Till one day he got so furious at someone, almost like it was instinct he devoured the person's soul. Then he could stop and started aging. After doing this for awhile gaining immense power, he decided that it was wrong and to never hurt another human again until.....the slaver traded him to a Gladiator group. He then spent about 20 years fighting in gladiator games. He, being stronger and faster than most, he fought his way to the top. Known is the "Wolf" for his strikes were fast and most time fatal. One way he did very well, was he would talk to the dead spirits of champions of the arena and learn different tactics that were lost. Eventually he won his freedom, having to kill hundreds of humans, he despised himself. He fell in love. He lived 30 happy years when because he didnt age everyone thought he was what they called "Vampire". A mob came to his home and murdered his wife. He in turn butchered every human in that town. Covered in blood and hatred for humans he disappeared for 400 years sticking to the shadows, living as a thief, a mercenary for hire. He got tired of dealing with humans and decided to go back to his roots. He searched around japan for another 1000 years, feeling most comfortable, learning about things and such. Here he came across Celeste. She was also a bount, one just like him. He trained with Celeste until he could finally acquire his Doll Saphire. He loved saphire for it was the name of his wife that was murdered those hundreds of years ago. His wife Saphire's favorite flower was the rare, Blue Rose. His doll's sealed form is this same Rare Blue Flower. One day, Celeste dissapeared. He found the character Vengrov Zsun who he was told was his leader. Ichitake, of coarse not wanting to beleive this would not believe a command the man said.....in wich Ichitake paid for dearly. After the pain, he learned much from Vengrov. He became his friend, his family, and to Ichitake, Vengrov was his father. He's swore his undieng allegience to Vengrov. He feels this is the most wise, powerful being around. This is where he is currently. Category:Bount